Companies typically tend to create large numbers of documents. Many of these documents include sensitive information. Accordingly, companies may take various steps to manage how various users interact with documents that include sensitive information. However, these companies are unable to effectively manage access to document and further are unable to track how sensitive documents are disseminated between users in a company.